


Take it, blow it, shake it, shot.

by pierrot



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Deepthroating, Explicit Sexual Content, Face-Fucking, M/M, Rimming, Sex Work, Shower Sex, Strippers & Strip Clubs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-29
Updated: 2016-08-29
Packaged: 2018-08-11 19:41:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7905157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pierrot/pseuds/pierrot
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nino leads Jun to something interesting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Take it, blow it, shake it, shot.

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday Jun! I'm sure that needlessly lengthy Sakumoto porn is exactly the kind of present you would want lmao.
> 
> Unsurprisingly inspired by [the infamous 2009/2010 calendar.](http://sayuri5.tumblr.com/post/62808620991/arashi-2009-2010-calendar-photos-owner-there) All depictions of stripping & sex work are heavily fictionalised, and are really more of a backdrop than a focus. Title is from Wonder Girls' _One Black Night_.
> 
> This was really not supposed to be this long, so apologies in advance for roughness.

The club is about what Jun had been expecting: too loud and too dark, thumping bass reverberating around the small room, giving some semblance of cover to an audience who would probably prefer to remain hidden.

It’s not the kind of place Jun would normally find himself.

Nino had been the one to convince him to come. He knows what Jun is like; knows just how to dangle an interesting proposition right in front of his face so that he can’t help but be curious. And Jun trusts Nino when it comes to matters like this. He doesn’t think Nino is likely to waste his time.

Even if it feels like he is right at that moment.

“You said that there was something here I would be interested in,” he says in Nino’s ear, pitching his voice above the loud hum surrounding them. “I don’t see anything interesting yet.”

Nino looks at him over shoulders that are hunched in the way he’s leaning against the counter of the bar. “Patience,” he says with a steady look. “Come on, have a drink. Your face is doing that terrifying frowny thing.”

Jun doesn’t usually drink before work—it’s smarter to abstain when he doesn’t know how much he’ll have to consume during his shift—but he’s a little on edge. He doesn’t like being left waiting with vague hints of a worthwhile reward; he wants to know exactly why Nino brought him here.

Nino, on the other hand, is completely relaxed, chatting up a storm with the bartender as he makes their drinks. This particular bartender is someone they both know well: Aiba also pulls shifts at their establishment on weekends, and making friends with the person in charge of alcohol is an important philosophy that both Nino and Jun follow. Jun assumes Aiba is the only reason Nino came to this club in the first place.

He’s halfway through his first drink when Nino tugs at the sleeve of his jacket. “Hey,” he says, gesturing his head towards the area with the stage. “Over there.”

Jun turns.

The club is dark but bright lights shine onto the stage, illuminating the dancer who has just stepped out. A pair of low-slung print pants cling to his hips and a string of gaudy bead necklaces are draped over his bare chest, matching the chunky bracelets on his wrists. Inexplicably, a glittery fedora rests atop his head. It’s clearly some sort of concept, but Jun has no clue exactly what it’s supposed to be besides _tacky_.

He looks at Nino, not feeling particularly impressed. “You dragged me out here for him?”

“Keep watching.”

It’s not high on Jun’s list of priorities to waste his free time before work watching a low-rent strip show, but he supposes he owes it to Nino to indulge him just a little longer, so he turns his eyes back to the dancer on the stage. His movements are rather awkward, lacking a natural sense of rhythm or fluid grace, and Jun is just about to give up but then the dancer turns around.

Jun understands why Nino brought him here now.

From their vantage point, he couldn’t really get a proper look before at the man’s figure. A toned stomach and nicely-defined arm muscles were evident enough, but Jun has seen too much to feel impressed by that.

What catches his attention is the generous curve of the man’s ass, stretching the thin material of his hideous pants as he circles his hips.

It’s not a secret to any of Jun’s friends exactly where his preferences lie, and Nino is more aware than anyone. Sure enough, when Jun next glances over at him, he’s smirking at Jun knowingly. There’s too much satisfaction on his face, and Jun rolls his eyes before looking back at the stage.

Now that his interest has been piqued, he’s more critical with his examination. The hat is gone, so he can see the face it was covering without obstruction: large eyes under curved brows, an angular jaw and a thick neck. Most importantly, a pair of incredibly full lips, soft and pouty, that Jun should have noticed before.

There’s a lot Jun could do with lips like those.

He lingers in his appreciation for a little longer, and then pushes away from the bar. “Come on. Time to go.”

Nino frowns. “We’re leaving? You’re not even going to stick around until his pants come off?”

“I don’t need to,” he says, even as he keeps an eye on the stage. “We have to go to work. Thanks for the drinks, Aiba.”

Aiba smiles back at him. “Anytime, Matsujun. Come visit me again soon, okay?”

Jun nods and turns to head for the door, Nino following close behind him.

He doesn’t need to wait for the end of the show. There will be another opportunity to see exactly what he missed out on, and Jun is interested enough now that he’s willing to draw out the process. Sometimes there’s a certain pleasure to be gained from keeping a degree of curiosity.

 

x

 

He returns the next night. And again, three nights later, after Aiba informs him with a knowing look that Jun would be left disappointed if he shows up any other night.

It works out fortuitously; Jun has the night off, so he can spend more time at the club without worrying about work. On his previous visit, he stuck to remaining hidden by the bar as he watched the performance, but tonight he moves closer to take a seat near the stage. He’s late—the show has already started—and his dancer friend is moving across the raised platform to the thumping beat echoing over the speakers, hips gyrating slowly.

Jun knows his name now: _Sho_. It could easily just be a stage name, but Aiba was the one who told him, so Jun wouldn’t be surprised if it’s real. In any case, he likes having a name to put to the face he’s been thinking about for days.

Their eyes meet for a second before Jun reaches his seat. He pauses and turns slightly to hold the stare head-on, letting a small smirk crawl onto his face despite being uncertain whether it can even be seen in the darkness.

The other man looks away without any further acknowledgement.

His outfit tonight is a return to something similar to what he wore the first night. On Jun’s previous visit, Sho had changed to a flashy uniform look: sparkly red jacket with a hat to match. Jun’s glad to note there’s no hat this time, although he regrets the absence of the fingerless red glove he wore on one hand.

There is, however, a feather boa. It gets stripped off Sho’s shoulders to be draped around the neck of one particularly excited young woman, sitting in the centre of a group near the front of the stage. A birthday or a bachelorette, Jun assumes. He watches as Sho smiles at her, shimmying the feathery material a bit before turning around so she can grope his ass.

The group of women shriek with catcalls and laughter, and Jun is treated to another devastating smile.

After the show ends, he remains seated. This is the real benefit of not having anywhere else to be tonight: performers always serve drinks for the remainder of their shifts; a chance to earn good tips from satisfied and well-lubricated customers. He’s already requested from Aiba to send a drink his way as soon as Sho is available.

It doesn’t take too long before a figure approaches his table. Jun waits with his eyes cast down until his drink is placed in front of him. His gaze drifts from the hand holding it up a toned arm to a bare chest, before settling on a face that’s looking back down at him with a degree of curiosity.

“Enjoy the show?”

Jun says nothing.

There’s a pair of folded notes sitting on the table next to Jun’s drink, and he leans forward to pick them up, not breaking eye contact as he does. With the notes nestled lightly between his fingers, he raises his hand up in front of him, holding it stretched out slightly towards Sho.

Sho glances at the money and doesn’t move.

He waits there, perfectly still, and stares at Jun expectantly. Jun raises his eyebrows and, after receiving an encouraging look in return, moves his arm slowly to reach around to the back of Sho’s jeans.

They continue staring at each other as Jun’s fingers dip below the waistband, grazing bare skin for the briefest of moments.

Sho leaves then.

Jun has options to consider. It’s been a successful night already from his perspective and he could go home now, but Jun isn’t feeling patient enough for the slow chase anymore. Nor does he want to stay sitting at the club for hours, hoping that Sho will grace him with his presence once more.

Instead, he relocates to the bar. It’s a definite perk to know the bartender, so Jun can linger there making casual conversation with Aiba as he finishes his drink without feeling awkward.

He’s just waiting for Aiba to return from serving other customers with his second drink when he feels someone sidle up next to him. Jun isn’t surprised when he looks over his shoulder and sees that it’s Sho.

“Hi.”

Jun turns his body to face Sho properly. “Hi yourself.”

“You’re still here.”

Jun just hums in response. Sho doesn’t seem eager to leave, resting his arm casually on top of the counter of the bar.

“You didn’t tell me before whether you liked the show.” When Jun says nothing, Sho tilts his head, eyes glittering with interest. “Not impressed?” Jun shrugs. “But you’ve been here to see me more than once.”

That catches Jun off-guard. He wonders what Aiba might have mentioned to Sho about him, and whether he’ll have to kill him for it. A glance across the bar shows that Aiba is still occupied elsewhere, which he supposes is at least some kind of blessing.

He runs a hand through his hair and looks back at Sho. “I just think your talents are being wasted here. Something tells me they’d be better suited elsewhere.”

Now it’s Sho’s turn to look surprised. After the initial confusion wears off, his face hardens, and all previous traces of good humour vanish. “Look, I don’t know what it is you’re trying here, but—”

“I’m not trying anything.” A small frown flits across Jun’s face and he pulls his wallet out of his pocket with a sigh. “I just had a friendly proposition for you. Here.”

He hands over a business card from his wallet to Sho. It remains in his hand for a long moment, Sho hesitating with a wary look on his face, before some habit of manners takes over and he accepts it with a slight bow and a murmured thanks. His eyes squint as he tries to read the card in the dark, curved brows becoming even more pronounced.

“It’s where I work,” Jun says.

“A club?” Sho looks at him, puzzled. “You’re a stripper, too?”

Jun smiles wryly. “No. It’s not that kind of club.”

“What kind of club is it?”

Jun doesn’t answer him. “Come see me there sometime,” he says, curling his fingers lightly around Sho’s wrist. “Tell the men at the front your name and I’ll make sure they’ll let you in. Any night after ten except Mondays and Thursdays.”

Before Sho can manage a response, Jun turns away to signal Aiba over.

“I’ll be heading off now,” he tells Aiba once he’s within earshot. Aiba nods slowly, but his eyes dart over to Sho, obvious curiosity on his features. “I’ll see you on Saturday.” Jun looks over his shoulder at Sho, still standing there with a small frown on his face. “And I’ll see you again soon, I’m sure.”

Jun leaves Sho with a pointed raise of his eyebrows, smiling slightly, and exits the club without another word.

 

x

 

It takes over a week before Sho follows through with the invitation.

During that long wait, Jun resists the temptation to try to weasel any hints about him from Nino. He knows that Nino sees Aiba enough to have found out all he can about Sho, but he also knows that Nino will easily see through any of Jun’s attempts at subtlety, and he doesn’t want to encourage the sly teasing that is sure to follow.

He finds himself regretting the choice when Sho walks through the doors of the club one night and manages to take him off-guard.

Jun hadn’t bothered to inform him of any dress code, but someone clearly had; he arrives dressed in a fitted black suit and tie, hair neatly swept back to one side. Even from across the room, Jun can tell it’s not just any cheap, rented suit. The material looks expensive, and Sho wears it with a casual confidence, striding through room like he belongs there.

It’s something worthy of causing Jun to need to reevaluate. He’d been interested in Sho before, but now there's a definite hint of a mystery that he wants to unravel.

Sho catches his eyes and starts moving purposefully towards him. Jun is in the middle of conversation with a customer, but he makes polite, hurried excuses—a slight breach of protocol—and rises to greet Sho.

“You came,” he says, once Sho is standing in front of him.

“You invited me.”

“Come.” Jun ushers him towards one of the more secluded booths. “Let’s sit down.”

Only once they’re seated does Jun notice the slight hint of nervousness on Sho’s face. His eyes flit across the room and his lips draw into a pursed frown.

Jun doesn’t think it’s the right time to mention how attractive that makes him look.

“Cigarette?” he asks, reaching inside his jacket pocket for his lighter.

“I’m fine.”

Jun retracts his hand and rests his arms on the table between them, leaning back into his chair.

“I like your suit," he remarks conversationally. "Designer?”

Sho looks at him properly then, eyes narrowing. “You know, you could have told me what kind of place this is. Would have been nice to know before I showed up here in jeans.”

“They would have let you in.” Sho just frowns at him and Jun smiles slightly. “But I’m guessing you found out about it anyway?”

“More or less.” His lips quirk with dark amusement. “Your friend showed me the picture they use for your profile here. It’s very… extravagant. The peacocks were an interesting touch.”

Jun frowns and immediately turns his head to look across the room, searching until he finds Nino standing by the bar in conversation with a client. As if he can sense Jun’s gaze, he glances back at Jun through the corner of his eye and smirks with a small wave of his fingers.

Jun scowls.

“It’s a concept,” he explains, facing Sho once more. “Something like, ‘enchanting luxury’. It gives clients an image of what to expect.”

“Sounds expensive.”

“I am.”

Sho raises his eyebrows. “If you were hoping to add me as a client, I have to tell you that I definitely don’t have that kind of money.”

“Your suit says otherwise,” Jun argues, and another resentful frown makes its way onto Sho’s face. “But that’s not why I asked you here.”

“Then why did you? You still haven’t told me anything.”

“I said that I had a friendly proposition for you. One that I think could be of great interest.” He pauses, eyes sweeping lazily over Sho’s stony expression. “I wanted to offer for you to come work here. With me.”

It had to have crossed Sho’s mind as a possibility, but his eyes still widen with incredulity. “Why?”

“Why?” Jun repeats. “Because I think you have potential. I wasn’t lying when I said I thought your talents would be far better suited elsewhere, and I hate to see talent being wasted.” Noting that Sho’s expression hasn’t changed, Jun presses on. “We’re a very exclusive establishment. You would earn a lot more working here than you would stripping.”

“But I’d be earning money by having sex with men.”

There’s a flat disapproval in his voice, and Jun sharpens his gaze. “Does that sound so impossible to you?”

“Frankly? Yes.”

Jun bites back the retort on his tongue. He’s never been particularly good at recruitment; he’s too blunt, he knows. All that he can think about is that he wants Sho, in more ways than one, and any carefully thought-out reasoning he has to persuade him seems to fly out of his head at the thought of rejection.

Sho sighs and drops his head into his hands, a soft laugh escaping his lips. He looks up at Jun. “I can’t believe we’re having this discussion and I don’t even know your name.”

“You don’t?” Jun is surprised. He’d assumed that between Aiba and Nino, one of them would have made mention of it by this point. “It’s Jun. My name is Jun.”

“That’s your… professional name?”

“No.” Jun supposes he easily could have, maybe even should have, given Sho a fake name. But he’s not much interested in acting on pretenses with Sho right now.

Sho looks at him for a moment, seemingly judging the honesty in the statement. “Fine. _Jun_. Tell me honestly: do you like this work that you do?”

“Yes.”

“Why?”

Jun blinks slowly, considering how he should answer. “It’s sex,” he says simply, deciding to go for bluntness. “Yes, strangers give me money to fulfil their wants, but how much does that really matter in the end? Like I said, we’re very exclusive here, so I can turn down requests I don’t like. And when I’m with a client, I’m always still the one calling the shots, no matter what they might think. I’m the one giving them what they want, and I’m the one who decides how they should get it. That I’m paid really well to do it is more like a bonus.”

He’s not sure if that’s at all a satisfactory answer, or if it even matters, but he tried. Sho looks at him thoughtfully.

“You like control.”

“Yes. And I like sex.” He cocks his head, feeling emboldened by the way Sho’s expression still seems more curious than repulsed now. “Don’t you like sex?” he asks.

Sho smiles thinly. “Not with men.”

“You never...”

“No.”

There’s a follow-up question to that, but Sho looks away before Jun gets a chance to ask it. “I should go,” he says before glancing back at Jun, face frustratingly unreadable. “Thank you for your invitation. I’m sorry to have to decline your offer.”

Jun shrugs. “I’m sorry for wasting your time.”

“Don’t be. Tonight’s been… interesting.” Sho slides out of his seat, straightening his jacket as he stands. “Don’t get up. I’ll show myself out.” He smiles, and Jun thinks it might actually be sincere. “I’ll see you around, Jun.”

Jun remains in his seat, and he’s left watching Sho walking away from him, out of the club without another glance back.

 

x

 

He doesn’t return to the strip club.

When Nino makes a point of mentioning Sho, asking Jun subtly leading questions, Jun brushes him off. He’s done with chasing Sho for now; if Sho has any interest in Jun or his offer, then he can be the one to make the next move.

It’s not as if Jun doesn't hope that he will see Sho again. He doesn’t think that Sho would have gone to the trouble to get dressed up and have a proper conversation with him if he just wanted to reject Jun completely. And he doesn’t think he imagined the way Sho looked at him with a little too much interest when Jun talked about what exactly it is he does. But still, the weeks pass with no sign of him, and no word beyond Nino’s casual remarks about seeing him when he hangs out with Aiba.

In the end, it’s neither of them who make the next move.

Or, possibly, it could be said that it’s Jun who makes that next move first, as he’s the one to approach Sho when he recognises him on the train.

It takes him by surprise. Jun is on his way home after spending all night with a client when he glances down the train carriage and catches sight of a familiar profile leaning against the doors. Before he realises what he’s doing, he’s moving through the carriage, getting a closer look so he can confirm that it really is Sho standing there.

Sho is dressed in casual clothes: a soft, brown coat and a grey scarf wrapped around his neck. The way the light hits his hair makes it shine lighter than Jun had noticed before, and there are bags under eyes turned down towards the book he’s holding in his hands.

It’s strange to see him like this: just an ordinary commuter on his way to start the day. Jun wonders if approaching him now, outside of the confines of darkened, hidden spaces, is breaking some kind of unwritten rule.

The train slows as it reaches the next stop, and Sho glances up from his book. Jun stands there just away from him, frozen with hesitation, as Sho’s eyes casually drift around the carriage until they finally land on Jun.

He stills.

They stand there, both locked in an unyielding stare as other passengers move past them, and then Jun takes the last few steps needed to reach Sho.

“Hi.”

Sho blinks a few times and stands up straighter.

“Hi. Jun.”

He’s still holding the book in his hands, and Jun peers down at it, trying to make out the title on the cover. “What are you reading?”

“Oh.” Sho lifts the book up, turning the cover towards Jun so he can see it more clearly. “It’s for class.”

“Class?”

Sho nods. “Yeah. I’m pretty behind on my readings.”

Jun frowns slightly. He’d been sure that Sho couldn’t be any younger than him, but then that would seem to make him older than the usual age to still be studying. “You’re a student?” he asks.

“Postgrad.”

He doesn’t offer any more information and Jun doesn’t ask. He feels as if it would be meaningless to him anyway; Jun doesn’t have any friends who have attended any university at all. It’s a completely unknown world to him.

It’s interesting that it apparently isn’t for Sho.

“So you often catch this line?” Jun asks, looking for a change of topic, and Sho nods. “Funny… we could have passed each other before and never realised.”

Sho says nothing at that. Jun looks down at his hands, still clutching the book open as it was, and suddenly is overcome by that same feeling that he shouldn’t be talking to Sho like this.

He smiles tightly and starts to turn away. “I’ll let you get back to your reading.”

“Wait.”

Jun pauses, looking back at Sho. There’s no immediate follow-up to the request; Sho furrows his brow, lines appearing above his nose, and just stares at Jun for a moment. It makes Jun feel uncomfortably self-conscious. He supposes he probably looks a state, with his eyes red and hair unkempt from being up all night, and it’s not really the way he wanted to see Sho again.

“You haven’t been back to the club,” Sho says finally, lips pursing into a small frown. “I sort of thought you would.”

Jun shifts on his feet, finding it difficult to hold Sho’s gaze. “You turned me down before. I didn’t really have a reason to return.”

“Oh.”

He waits to see if Sho will say anything further, but there’s just another prolonged silence as Sho continues to look at him.

The train stops again. Jun glances across at the opening doors, and notes that they’ve reached the last stop before his. He’s not quite ready to end the conversation, strange and halting as it is, but he can’t think of anything to say and Sho remains unforthcoming.

Desperately, he searches for something to break the silence. “How is the club? Work, I mean.”

Sho blinks, and the serious expression on his face relaxes. “Good.” He shrugs. “The same, really.”

Jun nods slowly. His eyes drift back down Sho’s body, over the stylish, casual clothes he’s wearing. They look nice on him—much better than the outfits he wears on stage—though not quite comparable to the suit he wore the night he visited Jun.

“You should wear a suit more often,” he says, on impulse, and regrets it immediately when Sho’s eyes widen with confusion. Not wanting to embarrass himself, Jun tries to assume his usual confident demeanour. “I think it would be an improvement on your usual costumes.”

Sho looks at Jun strangely, and Jun averts his gaze.

“You know—”

“This is my stop,” Jun says, cutting Sho off. The train hasn’t even begun to slow yet, but he suddenly feels too warm.

He swallows, still not meeting Sho’s eyes. “Sorry for disturbing your reading. Good luck with… everything.”

Out of the corner of his vision, he can see Sho’s lips purse. “Ah. Yeah. Same to you.”

Jun nods once, glancing back at Sho for a split second before he moves his way to the train doors. There’s not enough space between them, and every second that passes until the doors finally open stretches far too long, giving Jun too much opportunity to consider turning back to find out what Sho was going to say.

He resists. Only once he’s safely on the platform does he look back, catching a glimpse of Sho still staring at him through the windows of the train.

 

x

 

“If your frown gets any deeper, you’re going to start scaring everyone away.”

Jun looks up at Nino, dropping into the seat across from him. They’re in the middle of a shift, and Jun is supposed to be busy charming customers, but his charm seems to have disappeared that night. He ended up excusing himself until he could regain his composure, and still has yet to find it even after fifteen minutes spent brooding uselessly in one of the club’s vacant private rooms.

Nino slouches back into his chair, arms sprawled across his lap. “What’s wrong?”

Jun shrugs. “Nothing.”

“Bullshit. You’ve been stuck in this bad mood all week.” Nino shifts slightly and tilts his head. “Is it something to do with that stripper of yours?”

Just the reference to Sho makes Jun’s frown deepen. “He’s not my stripper. And no. I barely know him.”

Nino stares at him for a long moment, eyes sharp, and sighs. “Why do you do this?”

“Do what?”

“This whole thing with trying to act all cool when you’re not. Well, maybe you are sometimes, but not with stuff like this. You don’t fool me, J; you’ve always been too soft for your own good.”

Jun stiffens, face growing hard. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

“Yes you do.”

The frustrating thing about Nino is that he’s known Jun for too long to be at all affected by even his harshest of glares. Sometimes he yields anyway, preferring to avoid Jun’s temper, but when he wants to, he can return Jun’s gaze with a piercing stare of his own.

Jun looks away.

Nino uncurls out of his seat, straightening his jacket as he stands. He reaches into his pocket and tosses a small card unceremoniously into Jun’s lap.

“For you,” he says. “Maybe it will make you feel better.”

Jun waits for Nino to leave before he lifts the card up to examine it with his hands. It’s simple, white; unmarked on the outside. He opens it, noting the handwritten scrawl inside. A short message, with a time and a date and his name at the top.

It’s an invitation.

 

x

 

Aiba’s not working at the strip club when Jun arrives. He’s at Jun’s club that night, which is where Jun should be too; he had to request the night off to be able to make it here.

It’s worth it. He hopes so, anyway,

Without Aiba there to talk to, Jun passes the bar and finds himself a seat that’s not too conspicuous. Sho’s invite didn’t make any mention of what exactly his show is going to be, just a brief note that he thought Jun “might be interested”, and Jun hasn’t tried to find out any information on it. He wants to be surprised.

Whether it’s surprising or not to see Sho step out on stage dressed in a black suit and tie, Jun’s not sure. What it definitely is is interesting. The suit isn’t the same one he wore before—he doubts it’s anywhere near as expensive—but the style is similar enough that Jun knows that Sho had to have chosen it carefully. He shifts forward in his seat, anticipation stirring through his veins.

Sho seems to be taking a different approach tonight. Instead of launching straight into the usual slow dance moves, he bounds confidently across the stage, hyping the audience up and leading them into a round of rhythmic clapping.

Jun doesn’t join in the clapping. But when some of the people around him start cheering, encouraging Sho to continue, he adds a shout of his own to the mix.

His voice must carry because Sho’s head immediately turns towards him, somehow honing in on Jun’s exact placement within the darkened room.

Jun swears he can see a flash of pleasure pass through Sho’s eyes.

Sho stops, still nodding along to the beat as his hands reach for the buttons on his jacket. Slowly, he pops them open, shrugging the top of the jacket off his shoulders before gracing his audience with a slow roll of his hips, thumbs hooked through his belt loops. All the while, his gaze remains steady; fixed directly on where Jun sits.

It’s a performance for Jun. There’s a sizable crowd watching Sho tonight, but to Jun it’s as if no one else is there; just Sho, on the stage in front of him, the two of them alone for the moment in the room.

Sho has to break the stare eventually, moving away to continue his routine. There are no more special surprises after that, but Jun can’t feel disappointed. He watches, entranced, until the curtain falls and Sho disappears with a last sultry look over his shoulder that leaves Jun frozen, mouth dry. The music fades and changes to a new song, and with that, the spell is broken.

He moves to the bar. There are other customers hanging around ordering drinks, so it takes Jun a couple of minutes to catch the frazzled bartender’s attention, slotting into a space at the far end. He pulls out a cigarette and smokes it slowly as he waits for his dry martini, using each measured inhale to steady his thoughts against the pounding noise of the club.

The bartender looks at him a second too long when he slides the martini over the counter. “Are you Jun?” he asks, and Jun stills, eyes narrowing, but he nods.

“Sho wanted me to tell you that he’s finished for the night.” Jun finds his breath catching, regret flooding through him before the bartender continues speaking. “There’s a back entrance all the staff use around the side of the building. He should be out in fifteen.”

Jun blinks and reaches inside his wallet. “Thanks,” he says, passing over his payment for the drink. “Keep the change.”

There’s no reason to rush outside and wait around in the chill of the midnight air, so Jun stays at the bar to finish his drink. Still, he downs it a bit too quickly, feeling a light buzz flush through the back of his head as he walks outside and searches for the back door of the club.

It opens shortly after he arrives and Jun inches towards it expectantly, only to be greeted by an unfamiliar face. Embarrassed, he turns away, and pretends to be looking at something on his phone. He stays that way even as the door opens again, not risking another awkward situation.

“Hi.”

Jun turns, sliding his phone back into his pocket. He barely remembers to keep steady the composed mask on his face, wanting instinctively to slip into a relieved smile at the sight of Sho in front of him, looking slightly flushed.

“Nice show tonight,” Jun says with a nod. It’s a more inane comment than he would prefer, but any smooth opening lines he might have thought of while he was waiting have disappeared.

Something hits his nostrils and he realises that it’s Sho. He smells… fresh. Clean, as if he somehow managed to take a shower and Jun looks at him suspiciously but there’s no sign of damp in his hair.

“You enjoyed it?”

Jun takes a second to realise that Sho is talking about his performance. “Yeah. I—”

He pauses when his eyes drift down and he finally notices what Sho is wearing. The casual white t-shirt and hooded jacket are fine enough, but the pants are soft, grey cotton with stripes down the sides: sweatpants that are designed to look more acceptable for everyday wear.

“The show was good,” he finishes lamely, still frowning at Sho’s pants.

Sho laughs, and it’s a little bit dazzling, even as Jun bristles at the thought that he’s being mocked. “I can’t wear a suit all the time,” he says, and he _is_ teasing Jun but there’s no malice behind it. “This is more comfortable.”

 _Comfort doesn’t have to mean ugly sweatpants,_ Jun wants to argue, but he remains silent. He’s still a little too on edge from the martini and the cigarettes, and the way Sho keeps looking at him doesn’t help any.

“So,” Sho says, still looking at Jun the same way. “I thought maybe… we could get a drink? Somewhere not here.”

Jun can’t help way his eyes drop back down over Sho’s choice of attire. “Dressed like that?”

Sho frowns. “Yes?”

“I’m not going to a bar with someone wearing sweatpants.”

“So we don’t go to a bar. That time I saw you on the train—were you on your way home?”

Jun nods, brow furrowing.

“Then my apartment is closer. We can go there, if that’s okay?”

Jun doesn’t like the way his heart rate quickens at the invitation, but he feels slightly better seeing the hesitant expression on Sho’s face; a sign that he’s at least as nervous as Jun.

“I don’t have anywhere else to be.”

He’s reward with a small smile. “I’m only a few blocks away,” Sho says, hoisting his bag firmer against his shoulder. “I think I should have some beers in the fridge, but we can stop on the way if you want to get anything.”

They don’t end up bothering to make any stops. Sho’s apartment turns out to be even smaller than Jun’s own, and it shows all the signs of the dwelling of a single man who rarely receives visitors. Belongings are piled haphazardly across available spaces and the already small dining table is currently playing host to a collection of newspapers and unopened mail. The kitchen appears clean only in that it’s most likely rarely used—Jun spies a stack of takeout menus on the counter, and the drying rack next to the sink mostly holds utensils.

There’s a desk alongside one wall next to a small bookcase, covered by a number of thick textbooks; another reminder to Jun of the mysterious daytime life that Sho leads and Jun doesn’t understand. He sweeps his eyes over the titles on the spines as Sho puts his bag away, not finding much meaning in the names.

Sho catches him looking. “Want to borrow one?” he asks. “They’re a little dry, but macroeconomics has its charms, honestly.”

Jun turns his gaze to Sho. “Economics? Is that what you want to do?”

“Something in that general area.” Sho shrugs, face bland. “And yourself? What do you want to...ah. I mean… sorry. Ignore me.”

He winces, face turning to the floor, and Jun feels more amused than annoyed that Sho thinks it necessary to walk on eggshells regarding Jun’s career. It’s not unfair of him to wonder; Jun doesn’t plan on having sex with men for money forever, even if he’s feels no shame about it.

He turns to face Sho properly, taking a few steps closer until Sho looks at him again.

“I want a lot,” Jun says. “Sometimes I’m sure of exactly what, but sometimes there’s too much and I end up bouncing from one thing to next, unable to settle.”

Sho is hesitant, voice a little too soft, when he asks his next question. “What about now? What do you want right now?”

“Right now? I want a drink.” Jun tilts his head. “I think you promised me a beer?”

“Right.” Sho looks relieved at the opportunity to escape. “Kitchen.”

Jun follows him into the small kitchen area, leaning against one counter as Sho fetches him a can of Kirin from the fridge. He keeps the fridge door open, frowning at the contents.

“Are you hungry?” he asks, still peering inside of the fridge. “I don’t really cook so I don’t have much to offer you.”

Jun rests his beer on the counter and moves over to Sho, nudging him out of the way with his hip. He takes hold of the fridge door, brushing Sho’s fingers with his own for a brief moment. “Let me,” Jun says, bending down to take a look.

He frowns. Silently, he closes the door, and shifts over to the pantry. It’s similarly uninspiring. He turns back to Sho with an unreserved look of judgement on his face. “There’s really nothing here.”

“I told you, I don’t cook.”

The way Sho pouts at him, with an almost childish indignation, startles an abrupt burst of laughter from Jun’s lips. Sho’s eyes widen and his pout immediately dissipates into a slight look of bewilderment.

Jun cocks his head, still smiling. “What?”

“Nothing.” Sho shakes away the surprise off his face. “It’s just… you laughed.”

“I did. Why? That surprises you?”

“No, I mean… I guess I haven’t seen you laugh before.”

There’s the reminder again that the two of them barely know each other. It doesn’t always feel that way with how much Jun’s been finding himself thinking of Sho lately. He’s standing here, in Sho’s apartment late at night, but it’s really only the fourth time they’ve met.

He moves to settle back against the counter, picking up his beer once more. “We don’t have to eat anything if you’re not hungry. I’m fine with just drinking.”

“Okay.” Sho leans against the counter opposite to Jun. “You cook?” he asks, and takes a long sip of his beer. It’s hard for Jun to remember to answer instead of just getting stuck staring at the way Sho’s head tilts and his neck stretches, lips pushed out against the rim of the can and returning slightly damp.

“Yeah.” Jun shifts slightly and tosses his hair out of his face. “I took some Italian cooking classes a few years ago. It was fun.”

“Ah. Pasta.” Sho smiles appreciatively.

“You like pasta?”

“I like almost everything,” he says, with such a genuinely warm expression that Jun knows he’s being completely truthful. “But these hands don’t seem designed for cooking. I tend to make a mess whenever I try.”

Jun has some other ideas about what those hands might be better used for than cooking. “It’s a shame that you don’t have any proper ingredients in your refrigerator,” he says instead. “I could have given you some pointers.”

“That would have been nice,” Sho agrees. “It’s been a while since I’ve tasted good home cooking.”

“I make a killer spaghetti alla puttanesca. Tasting it would ruin you for any inferior versions.”

He’s flirting a little too obviously now, lips quirked and teasing. Sho doesn’t appear to mind, returning Jun’s smile with a small one of his own, but even so, Jun decides to pull back. They fall into silence, drinking slowly as they continue to stand across from each other in the cramped kitchen space.

Sho’s eyes are starting to look a little glassy, and whether that’s from the alcohol or exhaustion, Jun can’t tell. There’s a slight look of concern behind them as well, growing more noticeable as the minutes tick by with no more words uttered, teeth moving to worry the skin of his bottom lip. It’s uncomfortably distracting, and Jun forces his eyes away before he can get caught staring.

Sho has no qualms about staring. Jun can feel his gaze burning steadily into Jun’s face, becoming overwhelming with too many unspoken questions.

He looks back at Sho and he thinks he can read every thought written plainly on his face.

“So tell me,” Sho says, breaking the silence. “Exactly how much do you charge for your services anyway? I’m curious.”

It’s the moment Jun has been waiting for all night. Try as Sho might to pass the question off as a casual enquiry, it’s obvious that it’s been on the tip of his tongue since they first stepped into his apartment. There’s been too much tension building between them for this too just be a case of mundane conversation over drinks.

The corner of his lips quirk into a small smile. “Why?” he asks, cocking a single eyebrow at Sho. “Changed your mind about my offer after all?”

Sho shrugs. “Actually, I was thinking about becoming a patron.”

That causes Jun’s eyebrow to raise even higher. “Oh? I thought you weren’t interested in men? We don’t have any female workers at our club. Crossdressers, though, if you’re into that.”

“I said I don’t have sex with men. I never said I wasn’t interested.”

Jun has already worked that out for himself based on the way Sho looks at him, eyes lingering too long, every time they meet. Still, it’s nice to hear confirmation from Sho directly; he’s not in the business of convincing supposedly straight men of their own repressed desires. Not outside of work, anyway; not anymore.

He takes a last sip of his beer before setting it down, pushing himself up to stand straighter. “Someone catch your eye when you came to visit before?” he says, inching closer.

It’s cute the way Sho tries to match his look with a coy smile of his own. “Maybe.” He cocks his head, as if to consider. “Your friend with the messy hair seemed pretty interesting.”

“Nino?” Sho just looks at him and Jun frowns slightly, shaking his head. “He’s too expensive. I don’t think you’d be able to afford him.”

“Really? And who might you suggest instead? I hardly think that you would be any cheaper.”

Jun smirks. “I’m not.” The kitchen is small and he’s already bridged the gap between them, only millimetres away from pressing his body flush against Sho. He reaches a hand out to rest lightly on one of Sho’s arms, gripping the counter behind him. “But if you took me up on my offer,” he says, dancing his fingers over Sho’s skin, “I would probably have to train you to make sure you’re… _suitable_.”

Every exhaled breath from Sho sends a brief flush of warmth tingling over Jun’s lips. He wants so much just to follow that warmth, lean that last inch forward to see if Sho’s lips are as soft as they look. Only the desire to hear Sho’s next words holds him back; he needs to hear Sho ask for more with his own mouth.

“And what would that entail exactly?” Sho asks, voice coming little more than a deep whisper now.

Jun lets his hand slide over Sho’s arm, moving to trails his fingers down the side of his torso. “Well, I’ve already gotten a fairly good look at your assets.” He curls his hand around Sho’s hip, wishing the kitchen counter wasn’t blocking his way from exploring further. “I guess what comes next would be seeing how well you can perform.”

Sho licks his lips, pink tongue darting into view for a distracting moment. “How well I perform?” he says, echoing Jun’s words, and he keeps his voice from wavering but Jun can feel how strained his breathing is.

Jun makes a small murmur of assent and moves the hand on Sho’s hip up to hover near his face. It’s far too tempting the way his lips glisten with saliva, deep red, and Jun presses his thumb against them. “Don’t worry,” he says, circling his thumb around the plush bottom lip. “I think you definitely have potential.”

A dark look floods Sho’s eyes and Jun thinks he’s been patient enough. He draws his hand away to cup Sho’s jaw, pleased at the way Sho sways slightly forward, unconsciously attempting to follow the movement.

“We can start with something simple,” he says, and leans in.

Sho’s lips are even softer against his own. It’s criminal that someone can possess such a perfect mouth and have it remain unsampled by Jun until now, but he plans to make to make the most of this chance. He kisses Sho slowly, feeling warmth spread between them as he presses deeper, savouring every tiny response Sho makes.

A small sigh has Sho’s mouth dropping open, and Jun takes the opportunity to slip his tongue through the gap. Sho meets him halfway, and it’s no longer just Jun controlling the kiss. Their tongues slide hotly against each other in mutual exploration, finding pleasure in every tiny, new discovery that they make.

Jun had just been planning to keep the kiss understated, but the feeling of Sho pressing back leaves him wanting to prove himself. Tightening his grip on Sho’s jaw, he pushes deeper, reaching as far as he can go. Slowly, gently, he fucks his tongue into Sho’s mouth.

It’s a preview of things to come, if Sho should choose to accept

When Jun finally pulls back, Sho’s eyes are dark and decidedly glazed over. He blinks a few times successively to regain his focus, breathing heavily, and then looks at Jun.

“How do I get to experience the full show?” he asks, and Jun smiles.

“I don’t suppose you have a bed hidden away somewhere?”

Sho swallows deeply at that word, _bed_ , his Adam’s apple pressing tight against his throat. Jun wants to scrape his teeth against it.

“Just a futon, and a couch. There’s not exactly much space here.”

Jun looks past Sho at the rest of the apartment. He can see the couch on the other side of the room; it’s not particularly large, but it will suffice.

“Couch it is, then,” he says, and steps away from Sho.

It takes Sho a moment to regain his composure before he moves past Jun, with a certain hesitancy drawn across his features. Jun knows he will have to keep an eye on that; he doesn’t want to end up pushing Sho too far.

Nor does he particularly want to stop, if Sho is willing to let this all continue.

When he reaches the couch, Sho pauses, and Jun pounces. He presses flush against Sho’s back, curling his hands around his hips to capture him before he can turn around. It’s interesting to note that although Sho tenses for a moment, he holds himself perfectly still, seemingly content to wait for Jun’s next move.

“Strip for me,” he murmurs into Sho’s ear. “You can do that, can’t you?”

There’s barely any hesitation before Sho nods, and Jun brushes his lips against the curve of his jaw before he slides away to settle onto the couch.

Standing there in front of Jun, Sho appears suddenly overcome by an awkwardness that freezes him into uncertainty. “This is weird without music,” he admits, looking lost.

“It’s fine.” Jun smiles in an attempt to reassure him. “You don’t have to put on a show for me. Just go with whatever feels natural.”

Seconds pass with no movement from Sho, and then his face relaxes into an expression Jun recognises from those nights spent watching him at the club. A hand finally moves from where it hung limply at his side to skim under the bottom edge of his t-shirt, lifting away the flimsy material just high enough to reveal a strip of tanned skin and the sharp line of a hipbone.

Jun half expects Sho to close his eyes but he keeps them open, locked on Jun as his hands roam over his clothes, tugging and teasing. There’s not much he can do to draw out the process but he tries, keeping his movements slow, offering more brief glimpses of skin, before he finally removes his shirt and pants.

When he’s left in just his briefs, he hooks his fingers under the waistband without pause and Jun is left feeling surprised again. He had been sure that Sho would stop at that point, but it seems Jun has been underestimating him. Tight elastic inches down Sho’s hips until Jun can see wisps of fine, dark hair, and then he turns around.

It’s more than Jun could have asked for. That perfectly sculpted backside on display right in front of his eyes, slowly being uncovered; like a present just for Jun. He wants to touch; wants to let his fingers slide further, linger longer, than they had gotten a chance to before.

He’s patient. Only when Sho turns to face him again, completely naked, does Jun stand. His eyes remain steadfast on Sho’s face without straying as he draws closer, and his lips curl slowly into a smile. Sho looks at him expectantly. There’s maybe the smallest hint of nervousness there in his eyes, but his expression is mostly one of a lazy confidence that Jun finds intriguing.

A few seconds longer pass with him holding the stare, and then he lets his eyes drift slowly downward, taking a long, deliberate look at Sho’s body. He’s seen most of it already but not like this; not such a close, uninterrupted view, perfectly still under the warm lights of Sho’s apartment.

And not Sho’s cock, already beginning to stir with interest.

It delights him. “Very nice,” he says, returning his gaze to Sho.

Sho raises an eyebrow then; a small challenge. “Are you just going to look?”

Jun smirks. “Why? Do you want me to touch?”

“Just seems to me like you’ve had a fair chance to look already. I would figure that if your intention is to… _train_ me, you would need to touch me first.”

“There’s a lot I can do without needing to touch you,” Jun says, even as he reaches a hand up to rest lightly against Sho’s clavicle. “But you’re right: I do want to touch you.” His fingers travel lightly down Sho’s chest, brushing over a nipple. “Here. And”—he moves his other hand behind Sho to cup his ass—“definitely here.”

Sho’s breath hitches almost imperceptibly as Jun tightens his grip, reveling in the feeling of Sho’s ass beneath his fingers. One hand isn’t enough, so he moves the other around to join it, taking hold of as much as he can.

“How do I measure up?” Sho asks. “You said that you thought I had potential.”

“Yes,” Jun agrees, and slows his movements. “But I was mostly referring to your mouth.” With some reluctance, he lifts one hand away from Sho’s ass to curl around his neck, and presses a thumb to the corner of his lips. “The first time I saw you, I couldn’t help but be drawn to it.” Jun swipes his thumb over Sho’s full bottom lip. “Wondered just how pretty it would look wrapped around a cock.”

Sho tenses. “I’ve never…”

“But do you want to?”

Jun feels like he can be a little pushy; it seems to work well with Sho. He’s proven right when Sho looks at him and nods, firm resolution in his eyes.

Jun smiles. “Then I can show you. After all, I am supposed to be teaching you, aren’t I?”

He’s not sure how long they’re going to keep this pretense of training going, but the thought of directing Sho’s every move as he tastes cock for the first time has Jun hardening in his pants. Truthfully, he’s not exactly the most patient of teachers, but he thinks he might be able to control himself for Sho.

“On the couch would probably be best,” he says, tugging at Sho’s hips to switch their positions. “Just sit comfortably and try to relax.”

He undresses quickly, not wanting to waste time putting on any kind of show. There’s a condom in the pocket of his jeans—Jun always travels prepared—and he takes it out before he slips them off.

A hand on his arm stops him before he opens the packet. Jun looks at Sho curiously, and Sho’s eyes flicker between Jun’s cock and his face a few times before he speaks.

“Do you need to use that?”

Jun blinks. “I’m clean,” he says, frowning slightly. “Do you trust me?”

Sho nods, and Jun’s eyes widen. He holds his gaze for a moment longer in case Sho changes his mind, and then places the condom away with his discarded clothes.

Despite the earlier teasing, Jun isn’t entirely erect yet, and he’d been planning to stroke himself to full hardness before starting with Sho. Something about Sho’s request and the way he keeps looking at him makes him decide to change his approach.

He stands up straight and slides his hand lazily, once, over his cock.

“Are you certain you want this?”

Sho’s gaze is unwavering. “Yes.”

Jun nods and steadies his grip on the base of his cock. “Okay. I want you to open your mouth. All the way— _yes_.” Heat surges through his body at the way Sho drops his jaw so readily. “Stick your tongue out a bit.” He makes a small murmur of approval as Sho complies. “Just like that.”

It makes for such a nice visual, Sho waiting there for Jun with his mouth wide open and his tongue just covering his bottom lip. Jun shifts closer so he can place his free hand on Sho’s shoulder, holding his cock steady so it hovers just in front of Sho’s face. Sho’s eyes darken as he stares at it. His chest rises noticeably with heavy breaths and his face looks somewhat strained, but he doesn’t move an inch.

“Do you want it?” Jun asks, and Sho moves his head slightly in a small nod. Jun tightens his grip on Sho’s shoulder. “Hold still.”

He guides his cock into Sho’s waiting mouth, sliding the tip slightly over the flat surface of his tongue, and draws back so just the head of his cock rests there. Jun stops. It thrills him when Sho still doesn’t move, just looks up at Jun expectantly from under his eyelashes.

“Good?” Jun asks. Another barely-there nod. “I’m glad,” he says with a smile. “You can close your mouth now.”

Heat envelops the head of his cock at once, and it takes all of Jun’s self-control not to push in further, wanting to feel that warmth over his entire length. He closes his eyes for a moment until he can remember what his next step is supposed to be.

When he opens them again, he almost loses it again at the sight of Sho’s lips wrapped around his cock.

He swallows thickly, curling his fingers into the muscle of Sho’s shoulder. “You wanted to taste it?” he says, hoping his voice doesn’t betray how affected he is. “Then taste it.”

Sho’s tongue curls slightly against the underside of Jun’s cock and he sucks. A sharp breath hisses through Jun’s teeth, and he smooths his hand over Sho’s skin with encouraging strokes as Sho continues sucking lightly, his tongue sliding over sensitive nerve endings in an unfocused, exploratory rhythm.

Jun can’t stay patient like this.

“More?” he prompts, and Sho’s response is to make a small hum from his throat before sucking harder, sending Jun into sensory overload. It’s a relief to be able to drop away some of the control holding him tense, and he presses his cock through the warm suction of Sho’s mouth.

Each movement still requires some caution. He’s slow; gauging Sho’s reactions with every millimetre he slides deeper, until he’s just before that point where Sho might choke. Jun lingers for a moment as Sho shifts his mouth to accommodate him, and then draws back slightly. All the while, he can feel himself hardening completely and he wonders if Sho notices it too; how it feels to have Jun’s cock expanding in his mouth, at his touch.

Curious, Jun looks down away from Sho’s face. His cock is hard and he has a hand wrapped around it, stroking unsteadily while his other hand lays clenched beside him.

As nice as it is to see Sho so affected by what he’s doing, Jun has no plans for him to come anytime soon.

He allows himself to remain in Sho’s mouth a while longer, reluctant to stop when Sho’s doing so well, and then, slowly, he pulls out. At Sho’s questioning look, Jun moves the hand on his shoulder up to tangle through his hair with the slightest of tugs; a gentle admonition. Sho stills.

Jun can’t resist being a little playful before he draws away completely: he moves the tip of his cock to the centre of Sho’s bottom lip and starts circling it, tracing the outline of Sho’s mouth. “Perfect,” he says as he smears saliva and precome over Sho’s swollen lips, and Sho’s eyes brighten with the praise.

It’s another action of note to file away for later. Jun is starting to feel like he’s managing to piece together all of the interesting facets of this man he still hardly knows. Even so, he needs time to deliberate his next move. It’s confusing; the Sho in front of him seems so eager and compliant, but Jun knows he’s inexperienced and he knows he has no qualms about pushing Jun away if he chooses. He can’t figure out where exactly the line is—at which point will everything be pushed too far?

The easiest way to know is to just ask him, Jun realises.

“You’re not freaking out yet,” he says, and it’s not really a question, but he isn’t sure how to actually ask Sho what he wants to know.

Sho tilts his head, apparently amused that Jun’s stopping to talk when he’s still holding his dick in front of Sho’s face. He’s probably right to be; Jun’s not sure why he’s the one hesitating now.

“We haven’t exactly gone as far as I was expecting to yet.” He looks at Jun with challenge in his eyes. “I know what I signed up for.”

A surprised laugh almost escapes his lips. “Cocky.”

“You like it.”

“I like it more when that mouth of yours is put to better uses than talking.”

“And yet you’re the one who stopped so we could have this little chat.”

Jun narrows his eyes. If he thought Sho knew him well enough, he would think that he was deliberately trying provoke him. Possibly Jun is just that transparent. But if Sho wants him to take action again, then Jun is more than ready to show him exactly why he’s so good at what he does.

“I just wanted to take a quick break before I move on to the next part of our lesson,” he says, belatedly remembering the initial scenario. “Seemed like you were enjoying that a little too much.”

Something dark flashes through Sho’s eyes for an instant, and it’s the first hint of a temper hidden beneath his generally easygoing composure that Jun has managed to pry from him all night. He wants to see more of that.

“We can continue, I think.” He still has a hand curled loosely in Sho’s hair, and he slides it around the back of his head, tightening his grip. “Let me know if it gets too much for you.”

He presses his cock against Sho’s lips, not really giving him enough time to prepare before he pushes in almost as far as he was before.

“I want to see just how well you can learn to take cock.”

Sho’s mouth drops open at those words with a slight moan that vibrates around his cock, making his stomach twitch and his breath catch, inviting him to push deeper to feel more of those intoxicating sensations. Jun waits for Sho to settle, lips curling around his shaft, and then he starts moving, slowly sliding his cock further into his mouth. He stops just shy of pressing in too far and pulls back so Sho can breathe.

With his next thrust, Jun is determined to reach Sho’s throat. “Relax,” he says, moving the hand on the base of his cock to stroke the underside Sho’s jaw. Sho’s mouth twitches, eyes fluttering as he stares at Jun. “Time your breaths. Slow and steady.”

He can see Sho trying, but it doesn’t stop him from choking when Jun hits the back of his throat. Jun holds steady for a moment and then tries again, holding his grip on the back of Sho’s head firm so he can’t move away.

It’s a slow process. Sho strains with the effort, neck tense and eyes watering, but he never pulls away. Jun has to pull back several times, giving Sho plenty of opportunity to rest and breathe breathe, before he finally makes it as far as he can go.

A gleam of triumph flashes through the desperation in Sho’s eyes when he realises he’s successfully taken all of Jun’s cock. Jun smiles at him. “So good,” he murmurs, holding the position for just a second so he can feel Sho’s throat moving around him before he offers him some relief. When he slides back out of Sho’s mouth, rewarding him with whispers of praise and gentle strokes along the side of his face, Sho shivers.

He proves himself to be a fast learner: Sho swallows his cock without difficulty the next time Jun pushes in, and it allows him to start thrusting in a slow rhythm. He keeps his pace agonisingly steady, sliding his cock through the warmth of Sho’s mouth with measured control as he fucks Sho’s face, not wanting to rush. It’s hard to do. Sho’s pretty lips stretch so nicely as Jun’s cock disappears through them and his muffled whimpers send heat coiling through the pit of his stomach.

Jun could spend hours like this. He thinks he could tie Sho up somewhere, arms stretched above his head, and use his mouth for as long as he wants. Maybe he could leave him there for a while, like a particularly appealing piece of art decorating his apartment, and only return to him when he wishes.

He won’t be doing that now, however.

Sho gasps with deep breaths when Jun withdraws his cock, eyes blinking heavily as he looks up at Jun. His lips glisten with saliva and Jun wants to taste them, so he does, crouching down to kiss Sho, gripping his chin as he thrusts his tongue inside to explore every crevice.

“You did very well,” Jun says when he pulls back, eyes level with Sho.

Sho has to swallow a few times before he can speak. “You haven’t finished yet.” His voice cracks.

“I finished my lesson.” Jun slides the hand gripping Sho’s chin to slide under his jaw. “I think you did well enough to get your reward now, if you want. Or we can continue. Keep going until you choke on my come.”

Sho looks at him, eyes dark. His cock is still hard against his stomach, but he’s not paying it any attention now.

“I don’t like to leave things unfinished.”

Jun smiles and pats the side of Sho’s face. “Good choice.”

He stands back up and considers Sho from his position above him. “Every good lesson should finish with a test, don’t you think?” Jun moves his hands to rest on his hips. “Why don’t you show me just how much you’ve learned?”

Sho licks his lips, gaze falling down to Jun’s cock, but it takes him a few seconds to move. His brow furrows with a look of concentration, as if planning his approach, before he finally reaches out to grasp the base of Jun’s cock with his hand.

He doesn’t waste time with teasing. A long lick along the underside of Jun’s cock is all he needs before he takes Jun into his mouth, bobbing his head with a determined enthusiasm.

It’s completely different this way, with Sho taking control. Most of the time, Jun prefers it the other way; he likes control, likes being able to dictate every movement, especially with someone he’s spent time wanting like Sho. But there’s something about how eager Sho is to try to please him. His inexperience just adds to it; Jun knows what to expect from Nino’s expert ministrations or the usual patterns of his regular customers, but every awkward misstep Sho makes only excites him more.

It means it takes him far too quickly to reach his climax. He can feel it burn through him, a pulsating warmth spreading from his toes, and every determined suck of Sho’s mouth makes his muscles tighten, vision becoming unsteady.

Jun tugs at at the back of Sho’s hair to force his eyes up, scared that if he tries to verbalise his warning right now he’ll stutter. Sho’s eyes widen with understanding and he pulls back slightly, but his lips tighten and his eyes fill with encouragement as he continues holding the stare with Jun.

Jun lets go.

It hits him hard, and he jerks Sho’s head back so not to choke him as hot bursts of come, thick and heavy, start flooding Sho’s mouth; coating his tongue and spilling over the edges of his lips when Jun goes too far. He grabs hold of himself and milks the last of orgasm over Sho’s chin, adding to the pretty canvas he’s decorated so nicely.

The final product is a work of art. Jun pushes Sho back into the couch and straddles his hips, staring down at his face so he can take in the visual of that beautiful mouth dribbling with come before he laps it up, feeding it back to Sho.

It’s messy, and he’s not giving Sho anywhere near enough chance to recollect himself, but Jun doesn’t care. He wants to devastate Sho, have him so strung out that he won’t be able to use his mouth for anything in the following week without unconsciously thinking of this moment; of Jun.

“Perfect,” he says when he draws back, swiping his thumb over Sho’s bottom lip. He reaches down to grasp Sho’s weeping cock and Sho gasps, hips squirming, but Jun keeps his strokes too light for what Sho needs. “I think you deserve a reward. Do you want it now or later?”

Jun stops his strokes as he waits for a response, thumb pressing into the slit of Sho’s cock.

“What do I get if I wait?” Sho asks, voice shaky.

“Everything.” Jun leans forward to whisper in Sho’s ear. “Me.”

Sho shudders beneath him and Jun takes that as an agreement. “Lie back on the couch for me.” He pulls away to climb off Sho, moving to pick up the condom he discarded earlier.

There’s not a lot of space on the couch, so it’s an awkward fit. Jun shifts Sho’s body into place with his hands when he settles between his legs, pushing one leg across to rest on the floor so he has more space. Satisfied, he unwraps the condom and places it between his lips, moving back slightly with one hand reaching out to steady Sho’s cock as he judges his positioning.

It took a lot of tedious practising to get this move perfect, but Jun feels that it was definitely worth it when Sho’s eyes widen, disbelieving, and then swears loudly as Jun’s lips slide down his cock. He sits up to smooth the latex the rest of the way, squeezing the base of Sho’s cock when he’s done.

“I need you to hold out for me,” he says, lifting himself up. “You can do that, right?”

Sho blinks slowly as Jun wets his own fingers roughly with his mouth. He struggles to sit up, and Jun goes to push him back down before he manages a breathy, “ _Wait_.”

Sho reaches a hand under the cushion behind his back and pulls out a small bottle that he passes to Jun. Jun raises his eyebrows at the unexpected gift.

“Such a courteous host,” he murmurs, dropping a soft, appreciative kiss to Sho’s lips. He honestly is thankful; it’s not as if he couldn’t cope without proper lubricant, but it certainly makes everything a lot easier.

Patience long gone, Jun prepares himself quickly. He wants to feel Sho’s cock stretching him open as soon as possible, but he grabs one of Sho’s hands and brings it up to his mouth, sliding his lips over two fingers before drawing them back behind him.

“Your turn,” he says, removing his own fingers so Sho’s can replace them. “Don’t hold back. I can take it.”

Even with Jun’s encouragement, Sho doesn’t move nearly fast enough for his liking. Jun pushes down on his fingers, aching to feel them press deeper. His hands slide over Sho’s chest, leaving sticky marks in their wake, and he pinches a nipple roughly to hear Sho gasp.

Wanting to see just how far Sho’s apparent curiosity extends, Jun trails the still-slick fingers of his right hand down beneath his balls, skirting past his cock, hard and heavy, against his stomach. He presses a fingertip to Sho’s perineum, rubbing against it lightly.

A sharp intake of breath hisses through Sho’s teeth.

Jun dips his finger lower. He circles around the sensitive skin, teasing Sho a little before he stills.

Sho holds his breath and waits for Jun with expectation. Jun holds himself there, unmoving, for too long just to see the desperate want crawl across Sho’s face until finally, he pushes into him, only a fraction.

Sho’s hips instinctively lift at the touch and Jun smiles.

“One day I’d like to see you touch yourself like this,” he says, continuing to slowly tease his finger past tight muscle. “Like how you’re touching me now. All laid out on display for me as you make yourself ready for my cock.”

It doesn’t matter whether or not Jun will actually have another opportunity like this; the fantasy is nice enough for him to imagine. Sho seems to think so too, eyes rolling back into his head and shoulders slumping as he groans. The fingers buried inside of Jun still uselessly, and he thinks that’s a sign that he needs to progress matters before Sho loses it.

He eases himself forward to straddle Sho’s hips, not able to resist bending down as he does to kiss Sho’s neck, so nicely exposed. “Sorry to cut things short. I want to give you your reward now.”

Sho is too far gone to do more than clutch at Jun’s hips as he lifts himself up, grasping beneath him to move Sho’s cock towards his entrance. The first contact has both of them exhaling in unison, and Jun works Sho’s cock inside of him, sinking onto it until he’s all the way seated.

This is where Jun’s experience really kicks in; he doesn’t need much time to adjust, only pausing long enough to appreciate the feeling of Sho’s cock filling him completely before he starts rolling his hips. He’s slow at first, drawing out every intoxicating reaction Sho makes at his movements, but soon enough his need takes over and he pours all of his energy into riding Sho as hard as he can, muscles straining so he can feel Sho fucking into him right to his core.

He’s too focused on trying to find just the right angle to notice Sho shifting under him until he suddenly sits up, sending a harsh jolt up Jun’s spine as he clings desperately to the back of the couch in an attempt to maintain his precarious balance.

“ _Fuck,_ ” he curses, struggling to right himself.

Sho doesn’t look particularly apologetic. There’s a new fire burning brightly in his eyes, and Jun’s torn between wanting to push him back down or pull him closer to feel that fire on his lips.

He doesn’t get a chance to make the decision as he finds himself being pushed down onto the couch, head crashing against the seat cushion, and he curses loudly again.

“Sorry.” Sho steadies himself above Jun, gripping his thigh to adjust their position. “I didn’t want to let you do all the work.”

“Use your words next time.”

Sho smiles. “But you’re cute when you’re surprised.”

Such a ridiculous reason doesn’t make the scowl on Jun’s face lessen any. He wishes they were in a bed, with more space to move, so he could flip Sho right back over and show him just how _cute_ he can be, but then Sho lifts his hips and slams back inside of him, and Jun doesn’t care anymore.

It becomes something of a competition—Sho may want to prove himself, but Jun hates to lose. His fingers dig deep into the skin of Sho’s back and he arches into every thrust, giving as good as he gets, not letting Sho forget who’s been in control this entire time.

There’s nothing quite like the exhilarating triumph he feels when Sho bites down on his plump bottom lip, eyes growing desperate. It’s cut short; Sho reaches for Jun’s cock, pumping it roughly, and Jun can only concentrate on the blinding need overwhelming him in a wave of hot fire, pushing him past his limits so that he finally comes with Sho’s name on his lips.

He’s dimly aware of Sho tensing above him as his own body falls slack, sinking into the soft cushions with the heady feeling of afterglow caressing his worn frame.

It’s a luxury to be able to just lay mindlessly still for as long as he pleases.

When Jun eventually comes to his senses and shifts to sit up, he sees Sho leaning against the back of the couch, eyes closed and breathing steadily. He opens them slightly and just stares at Jun, silent and unmoving, with a heavy thoughtfulness.

Jun doesn’t feel particularly willing to deal with any post-sex epiphanies or regrets. “Shower,” he says, tugging at Sho roughly when he climbs off the couch. “I’m not going to laze around here in filth, so up you get.”

Sho’s bathroom is just as tiny as the rest of the apartment and it feels cramped with the two of them standing in his shower space.

“How should we do this?” Sho asks, turning to Jun as Jun reaches for the showerhead and uses it to rinse away the worst of the stickiness on his stomach.

“Sit,” Jun says, nudging Sho towards the plastic stool on the floor. “We can take turns. I’ll wash your hair for you,” he adds, remembering how Sho’s hair felt slightly stiff with hair product when Jun tangled his fingers through it earlier.

Jun perches on the edge of the tub, just behind Sho so that he can reach him easily. It hits him as he starts lathering shampoo how unusual this is for him. Jun wouldn’t do anything like this with clients, and it’s been a long time since he’s shared a shower space with anyone else.

There’s something oddly nice about it.

“Finished?” he asks Sho, after several minutes spent scrubbing in silence.

“Yeah.”

Jun reaches past him to grab the showerhead, and turns the spray onto Sho’s head. “Stand up for me,” he says, already rising to move directly behind Sho.

He digs his fingers into Sho’s scalp as he rinses away the remains of the shampoo, and then leaves the shower spray running over Sho’s shoulders; a pretense for him not to move as he traces a path down Sho’s back.

“I didn’t get to appreciate this nearly enough before,” he says as he starts massaging Sho’s ass.

“You looking to remedy that now?”

“Maybe.” Jun slips his fingers through the crack, sliding over puckered skin. Sho tenses slightly, but he remains still as Jun presses firmer with experimental touches. “You like that?” he asks.

“I’m starting to think that I’ll like anything you do to me.”

“Is that so?” Jun passes the showerhead over to Sho and then uses his free hand to push lightly at his shoulder. “Spread you legs a little and bend forward for me. I promise this will be good.”

Jun drops to his knees, holding Sho firmly open with his hands, and presses his tongue through the gap with no hesitation. The showerhead clatters noisily to the floor and Sho moans.

With each insistent swipe of his tongue, Sho rocks unsteadily on his feet, dropping further forward so he’s left trying to hold himself up against the slippery wall in front of him. Jun is relentless with his ministrations. He licks into Sho, circling past the tight muscle and thrusting roughly, fucking Sho open until the noises of his strangled panting echo off the walls.

When Jun draws back to slip a finger inside of Sho, he’s rewarded with the sound of his name torn desperately from Sho’s lips. He stands up then, gripping Sho’s hip tightly to steady him before he reaches around for his cock, pumping it in time with his thrusts.

“More.” Sho’s gasping frantically, pushing back against Jun as far as he can. “Fuck, Jun. I need—”

Jun would love to give him more. He’d love to fuck Sho properly, feel the way he would stretch open to accommodate Jun’s cock, but it’s not a good idea to try that here. There’d be too much friction, and they’re both too worn out to take the care that Sho deserves.

Instead, he settles for working Sho over with his hands, using every trick he has to make him come.

As soon as Sho’s orgasm hits, Jun spins him around to press him against the wall, kissing him through the last of his convulsions.

Sho’s completely wrecked. He clings tightly to Jun’s shoulders, barely able to support himself, and when Jun draws back to look at him, his face is limp with exhaustion.

“That certainly was… something,” Sho says, still catching his breath. “I think you just undid the whole point of showering.”

Jun reaches for a washcloth and starts wiping it over Sho’s stomach. Sho sags against the wall, eyes drifting shut.

“You need to sleep,” Jun says.

Sho forces his eyes open and glances down Jun’s body at his still-hard cock. “You still…”

“I’m fine.” Jun steps back and nudges the side of Sho’s hip. “Go. Before you collapse on me. I can take care of myself.”

Sho looks as if he wants to protest but Jun nudges him again more firmly until he starts moving out of the shower. There’s a single towel hanging by the door that he takes, and then pauses, turning back to Jun.

“I have a spare under the sink.”

Jun nods. “Thank you.” Sho lingers too long and Jun looks at him sternly. “Out.”

By the time Jun finishes showering, Sho has already fallen asleep on top of his futon. Jun walks past him to retrieve his discarded clothes, keeping quiet so not to disturb his sleep. It feels too weird to just stare at Sho while he’s sleeping, so Jun returns to the bathroom to change.

When he returns, he realises that Sho positioned himself all the way to one side of the futon, leaving a space that might just be big enough for a second person.

Jun stares at the empty space for a moment. There’s a protocol for spending the night with a client.

He shakes the thought from his mind. Sho’s not a client. Jun’s not sure what exactly he is to Jun, besides the best fuck he’s had in a long time, and maybe that will have to suffice. It’s too difficult to try to consider anything beyond that; he’s learnt how to keep matters simple for his own sake.

With that in mind, he turns away from the futon. Away from Sho, and towards the door, leaving with the satisfaction of having been able to experience some of what exists beneath the surface of the man he’s been obsessing over for weeks, even if there are still some barely touched mysteries lurking there. It’s not up to Jun to unravel them.

He has to remind himself of that as his feet carry him home, trying to convince himself that he’s the kind of person who can feel sated from just scratching an itch the once. Past experience tells him probably not, but Jun’s always been about proving expectations wrong. Even if they’re his own.

 

x

 

The memories of the night spent with Sho sustain him for the following weeks. Frustratingly so. Jun can’t seem to think of anything else; every time he’s with a client, he finds himself imagining what it would be like to have Sho’s lips touching him or Sho’s body beneath him. Trying to push the thoughts away does no good, and Jun’s performance suffers.

Nino calls him out on it, but Jun ignores him. It’s just a rough patch. He’ll get over it soon enough.

There’s a solution to his problem. Or, maybe not a solution, but an option for trying to address it directly instead of just hoping it goes away. Whether it will help or just make everything worse is an uncertainty, and that’s why Jun keeps avoiding it. That’s why he doesn’t just ask Aiba for the details he knows the other will readily provide.

He holds to a belief during those weeks that pass that Sho won’t come to the club where Jun works. It means he only has himself to blame when Sho does turn up one night and he’s completely taken off-guard.

Jun’s a professional. He thinks he manages to successfully mask the panic in his face before Sho can see him, finding some reserve of casual indifference to cling to even as he’s frozen with confusion.

“Your stripper showed up,” Nino says happily from beside him, and of course he had to be there right then. “Don’t worry, I’ll run interference for you so you can take your time chatting.”

“That’s really not necessary,” Jun protests, but Nino has already turned away and Sho is walking straight for him, giving Jun no opportunity for escape. He can’t seem to read the look in Sho’s eyes, but the air between them crackles with tension, making it hard for Jun to keep still.

He nods at Sho coolly and gives him his blandest smile. “I didn’t expect to see you here again.”

Sho doesn’t return the smile. “You didn’t exactly give me any other means to contact you.”

Jun’s not sure whether he should feel any guilt about that. He’s pretty sure he does, especially right at that moment, eyes uncomfortably caught by Sho’s penetrating stare.

It’s hard to deal with. An apology seems shallow and meaningless. Jun holds the stare for a moment longer, letting himself feel all that Sho seems to want to convey to him before sliding his gaze over to focus somewhere just past Sho’s shoulder.

“I can’t talk to you right now. I have a session scheduled with a client.”

“I know. I’m the client.”

Jun can’t stop his face from falling open with surprise and he looks sharply at Sho, brow furrowing. Sho flushes slightly at the look. It’s the first crack in his composure since he arrived.

“I don’t know how this normally works,” he says quietly. “They gave me a keycard when I arrived.”

He pulls the card out from his pocket and holds it out to Jun so he can see the familiar design and the room number marked at the bottom; incontrovertible proof that Sho has, in fact, actually purchased time in a room with Jun. It’s the absolute last thing Jun would have expected, and he can’t seem to think straight.

“Then we’ll go to the room,” Jun says, still staring at the keycard. He reaches out to take it from Sho’s fingers and turns around brusquely. “Follow me.”

This is not how it’s supposed to go. Jun should be offering Sho a drink, giving him the chance to relax and make light conversation in the comfortable space of the bar before they move to the room. He should be excusing himself to the bathroom for a minute, in order to secretly confirm the details of the appointment with his manager, and let him know where Jun will be. He should definitely not be accepting Sho as a client in the first place, when they already have a dangerous personal connection.

Every procedure that usually stays etched in the back of his mind gets pushed aside. His body moves without thinking, towards the room on the upper floor, with Sho a heavy presence on his heels.

Only once they’re inside the room does he turn to face Sho. There’s a surprising calm across his features, and seeing that causes some of the tension seep out from Jun’s body. If Sho’s not going to appear nervous about this, then Jun won’t either. It’s his job, his territory, and even if there’s a muddled uncertainty clouding his thoughts, he can fake it until he makes it. He’s done it before.

Sho looks around the room and then moves to drag one of the plush armchairs in front of the bed. “Sit,” he says, stepping away from it. Jun quirks his head and looks at Sho with question in his eyes.

“Please.”

It’s not necessary for Sho to ask nicely; he paid for the session, and Jun should comply with such requests unhesitatingly. He’s still finding it difficult to slip properly into professional mode. This is Sho in front of him, not just some client, and it’s weird to suddenly shift dynamics when they’ve fucked already outside of the rules and procedures of the club.

Wordlessly, he settles onto the chair, still looking at Sho as he wonders what exactly it is he’s planning. Sho turns and walks around the side of the bed, shrugging off his jacket as he does.

“I’ve been thinking a lot about that night at my apartment.” His back remains turned to Jun as he speaks, fingers working open the buttons of his shirt. “What we did. How it felt when you touched me.” A small tube gets taken out of his pants pocket and tossed onto the bed before he starts with his belt. “The way you fucked me with your fingers in the shower and promised me more.”

He turns back to face Jun once he’s finished undressing, cock half hard and gaze steady.

“I think we left some things unfinished.”

Sho climbs onto the bed then. He settles back against the headboard before spreading his legs, bent knees raised and feet planted firmly in front of him. A little readjusting has his body shifting forward into position, and he picks up the small tube from where he discarded it.

Jun doesn’t think it’s the time for him to say anything so he just watches as the tube’s cap pops open and liquid pours out to coat Sho’s fingers, cock stirring at the sight of Sho spread open so beautifully in front of him.

Another shift has Sho’s hips rising slightly and his hand moves down between his legs. “You told me you wanted to see me touch myself like this.” Fingers press just below his balls and slide down, slipping past his entrance and coming back up to circle it carefully, teasing with light presses as he stares at Jun. “Wanted to watch as I opened myself up, prepared myself for you.”

The first tip of a finger disappears inside, pushing slowly further past the rim, and Jun can’t help but lean forward on the edge of his chair to get a closer view. Sho’s gaze remains steady on Jun as he continues to work himself open, even as his eyes threaten to roll back and his shoulders tremble with the effort of keeping his head held up. His free hand reaches to grasp his cock, pumping it with steady strokes that match the movements of his fingers.

“Is this like what you imagined?” Sho asks, two fingers buried inside him now.

“Hmm…” Jun rests his arms in top of his knees and examines Sho lazily, thinking for a moment. He has fantasies, certainly; ideas of how exactly he’d direct Sho to move in other circumstances, but here, with Sho technically in charge of proceedings, he’s not sure if he should voice them.

He finally decides that if Sho wants to know, then he’ll be honest with him.

“I don’t think I’d let you touch your cock.”

Sho’s hand stills.

Emboldened by such an immediate response, Jun continues.“I’d probably tie one of your hands up behind you so you can’t use it. Make you choose between giving yourself the relief you desperately crave and continuing to stretch yourself open so you can be ready for me.”

It takes a moment for Sho to respond, eyes heavy with indecision, and then the hand on his cock moves slowly away, reaching to grab hold of the headboard behind him.

Jun smiles.

“What next?” Sho asks.

“Don’t you want to tell me what you want? You’re the one in charge tonight.”

“I want you to tell me what to do.”

Those words send a jolt of heat right to Jun’s cock. He wonders if Sho knows just how much the request affects him; how many dangerous thoughts are running through his mind at the idea of Sho letting him take control.

“I want to see you on your knees.”

A flicker of a frown crosses over Sho’s face, but he slowly pushes upright to turn himself over, fingers slipping out of his body as he does, and settles onto his forearms with his ass raised towards Jun.

“Like this?”

Jun takes a moment to appreciate the view. “Almost.” He rises from his chair and climbs onto the bed behind Sho, noticing the way Sho’s muscles tense slightly as the mattress dips with Jun’s weight. Jun smooths his left hand up Sho’s back until it rests on his shoulder blades, reaching with his other hand to take hold of Sho’s right arm and twist it up towards Jun as he presses his left hand down, making Sho collapse forward into the bed.

“Much better,” Jun says. “You look so perfect this way.”

He moves his left hand back up to right Sho’s hips, steadying him as he directs Sho’s hand back towards his entrance. Sho’s face is turned on its side, pressed against the pillow, and Jun can see the way he bites his lips as Jun encourages him to push his fingers back inside where they were.

Once Sho is taking care of himself and both of Jun’s hands are free, he turns his attention to Sho’s ass. He thinks he could never get tired of touching it, feeling the firm flesh yielding under his fingertips, and especially now with the view of Sho’s fingers stretching himself open in front of him.

Jun decides to offer Sho some assistance with that.

It should be uncomfortable to feel Jun’s dry finger pressing alongside the two of his own already keeping him full, but Sho pushes back with a loud grunt at the touch. His voice carries through the room with frantic moans and curses as Jun works into him, searching for the spot that will turn Sho to putty in his hands.

“ _Please_.”

The request comes little more than a small whimper. Jun stills his movements, eliciting a strangled whine from Sho’s lips.

“Please what?”

Sho doesn’t manage a response, panting heavily as he tries to thrust back onto Jun’s finger. Jun pinches him lightly, just above his hip.

“You’re in charge, remember? You have to ask me for what you want.”

“ _Fuck_ … I… Jun. Fuck me. Please. I want you to fuck me.”

“Are you sure?”

“ _Yes_.”

Jun starts moving his finger again, pistoning it slowly before he takes it out completely. He grabs Sho’s hand to remove his fingers from their spot also, and Sho makes another frustrated whine of protest.

“Keep your hands out in front of you,” Jun says, an authoritative tone slipping into his voice. “I don’t want you touching yourself just yet.”

Sho complies, and Jun bends down to press a light kiss to his spine before clambering off the bed. He undresses quickly. There are supplies stashed away in one of the drawers behind him and Jun takes a moment to prepare himself, not wanting to have to deal with any further interruptions.

He’s pleased when he climbs back onto the bed and Sho’s breath hitches audibly, shoulders drawing tense. Too tense; Jun needs him to be relaxed for this. He runs his hands over Sho’s hips and curls one around to take his cock, stroking gently until he can feel Sho start to sag into the touch.

“Breathe. We’re going to make this feel good, okay? You can trust me.”

If the night at Sho’s apartment was a thrilling rush of new discovery, testing Sho’s limits with insistent need, then tonight is a slow fall into a space where they can savour every moment together. It takes time and caution until he’s able to sink into Sho completely, but Sho is so willing and Jun finds himself able to stay patient. He wants to draw this out for as long as they have, not quickening his pace even as fire coils through his stomach with each steady thrust inside of Sho.

Every response Sho makes under his touch has Jun slipping further until finally, he lets go of himself completely, and just _feels_.

He’s barely aware of himself when he turns Sho over onto his back. All he can think of is the need to see Sho’s face and then it’s there in front of him, making everything more real, more intense, and Jun’s thrusts become more desperately insistent as he watches every flutter of Sho’s eyelids, every gasp that escapes his lips.

“Almost,” Sho moans, gripping Jun’s arm tightly. “Fuck, I’m so close. _Jun_.”

Jun knows he hasn’t much left in him either, so he reaches for Sho’s cock. “It’s okay,” he says, leaning down so he’s hovering directly over Sho’s face, mere centimetres from his lips. “ _Come_.”

Sho’s orgasm spills out of him with a loud cry that triggers Jun’s own release, and he surges forward to capture Sho’s lips, unable to stop kissing him even as his body protests at the continued stimulation to his overly sensitive cock. It makes Sho wince slightly when Jun finally pulls out of him, and Jun presses back down to smooth away the lines on his face with soft brushes of his lips.

He draws away and waits for Sho’s eyes to focus on him.

“How long do we have?” he asks, unable to remember what he was told earlier.

“I could only afford an hour.”

An hour isn’t long. Jun doesn’t know how much time has passed already, and he’s reluctant to move away to check, but he knows he probably has little time left to waste.

“I’m going to return your money to you. Not all of it, but at least the amount I would normally receive.”

Sho’s eyes widen. “It’s fine. You gave me what I wanted, I—”

“No.” Jun shakes his head, gaze firm. “I’m can’t accept payment for this. It wasn’t work.”

He’s close enough to notice the subtle catch of Sho’s breath. “Will you…” Sho pauses, licking his lips. “Is this going to happen again? Not here, I mean, but like the last time.”

Jun hesitates for a moment and then pushes himself off Sho to sit back on the bed, needing the distance as he considers his answer. Sho struggles to sit up against the pillows behind him. He keeps his eyes steady on Jun, and there’s a nervous expectation in them that makes it hard for Jun to find his words.

“I’m not going to just be some convenient experiment for you,” Jun says carefully. “I know that’s how it started, and I’ll admit that I took advantage, but it’d better to stop now.”

Sho frowns. “That’s not what this is. I never… it wasn’t an experiment.”

“Then what was it?”

“I just wanted you. Does there have to be any deeper reason than that?”

“I—”

“I still do, by the way,” Sho says, cutting Jun off. He leans closer. “I didn’t drop a night’s salary just for the sex.”

Jun narrows his eyes. “You don’t even know me.”

“I know enough to know that I want to.” Sho tilts his head, smiling softly. “Is that so impossible?”

He remembers then how he asked Sho a similar question before, in such a different context. It’s unfair of him to throw the question back to Jun now, when Jun doesn’t know how to respond.

Sho raises his eyebrows slightly, smile becoming a little bolder, a little more teasing. “Don’t tell me you’re getting shy now? What happened to the person who pursued me so confidently before? You weren’t so hesitant when you told me that you like this. That you like sex.”

He’s managed to shift close enough that there’s hardly any space between them now, and Jun’s not sure when exactly that happened. “That’s different,” he says, unable to look away from Sho. “Sex is work.”

“You said this wasn’t work.”

Jun scowls. “Stop twisting everything.” He presses a hand to Sho’s chest to push him away, but Sho grabs his wrist and holds them together.

“Fine. I’ll keep it simple,” Sho says, sliding his palm up to cover Jun’s hand resting against him. Jun can feel Sho’s heartbeat under his fingers, so steady and sure.

“Can you trust me?”

It should be a difficult question to answer. Jun hasn’t known Sho long enough to really know beyond the instinctual feeling in his gut, and that conflicts with the rational part of his brain that tells him he’s diving blindly.

Jun finds himself yet again being guided by what he wants.

“Am I going to regret this?” he asks, but the tension that had been holding him back before has dissipated.

Sho smiles. “No.”

It’s immensely satisfying to be the one to push Sho down this time, palms flat against his chest as he moves to straddle him. “I’m going to hold you to that,” he says, and leans down to nuzzle Sho’s neck.

“I don’t think we have time for this,” murmurs Sho, but his arms reach around Jun’s back and hold him in place.

Jun nips his ear. “I’m officially off work for the rest of the night.” He shifts his body so he can hover over Sho’s face, wanting to meet his eyes directly when he says, “You can make it up to me.”

Sho’s arms move away from Jun’s body and stretch above his head, leaving himself completely open and relaxed; an offering for Jun. It’s as if it’s easy for him to predict exactly how to best affect Jun, and he smirks lazily at the dark look in Jun’s eyes.

“I’ll let you lead the way.”

 


End file.
